


Fondue and Feelings

by Flameroyalty



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: 1x11, A LOT of Angst, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fondue eating, Friendship/Love, Game Shows, He loves her so much, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Suicidal Thoughts, Thats why its rated teen, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Tension, one day I'll be good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: My interpretation and ending of that scene between Greg and Rebecca in 1x11. Greg chooses to not leave the girl he loves and is clearly a danger to herself instead of leaving out of bitterness.





	Fondue and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Campernetics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campernetics/gifts), [Forestwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestwater/gifts).



> I have a lot of opinions about this scene and needed to write this for my own peace of mind. I'm really proud of some select parts of this. Hopefully watching the same minute over and over again pays off for me. This is my first time writing CXG characters so please be kind. Gifted to those who dragged me into the show.

Greg wasn’t really sure what he was doing when he walked past the gate. He didn’t know what exactly had him walking this way every time. She could have not even been home. What was he hoping to find?

Contrary to his head, his body had made a choice on his behalf and walked through the gate. He mulled over a collection of jokes he could crack if he saw Rebecca. When he saw her though, his mind went blank and his heart skipped a beat.

She was sitting on the floor, close to the sliding glass door. She was sitting, surrounded by pieces of broken glass spread across the floor. He couldn’t be sure but it looked like she had been crying. Saying that something was wrong would be an understatement.

“Whoa, what happened?” he asks without thinking.

He rushes through the now empty frame of what was the door. She looks up at him for barely a second before she springs up and her arms around him. He returned the hug; his questions could wait.

“Rebecca, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” He tried to be as calm as possible. For her sake and his.

She spoke into his shoulder, “No. I’m not”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” he asked, hoping to get anything out of her.

She shook her head, “No”

He felt like she would fall apart if he let go, “Let me help you.”

She pulled away from him and wiped under her eyes. He glanced at the glass on the floor. Why was the glass even broken? Why hadn’t she cleaned it up yet? Where was her broom?

“What can I do? Come on, let's get this mess cleaned up and you can tell me what happened.” he continued. She lightly pushed him so she could speak.

“I’ll just, just leave it. I’ll get it later,” she stumbled over her words, making her insistent tone less convincing. She lightly pushed him to try to make her point.

A short silence fell on them. He couldn’t help but feel concerned and almost protective of her. He didn’t know what had happened, but he could tell she needed help. He could definitely confirm she had been crying, her makeup was smudged and her face was red.

“Can you just stay with me for a little while? I I can't be alone right now.” she broke the silence.

Her tone and the way her eyes widened implied a deeper meaning to her words and everything swiftly clicked into place for him. He fought the temptation to pull her into his arms again. To tell her that it was all going to work out.

She needed someone. Sure, it didn’t need to be him, but he would be damned if he left her alone right now. With all this glass everywhere and her tendency for extremes, he knew he he wasn’t going anywhere tonight.

“Okay.”

She breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you. We don’t have to stand here. We can, like, watch TV or-”

“TV, yeah, sure. Whatever you want.” He reassured her, “Let’s just, get this mess cleaned up first.”

He picked up the broom beside where she had been sitting. She must have already tried to start cleaning.

“Okay, thank you.’ She took a few steps away from him. Her voice soft and cautious. “Are you hungry? Have you eaten? I have some fondue that's clumping together.”

He began to sweep, “Actually, I am pretty hungry. Coagulating cheese would really hit the spot.”

She laughed and the room lit up. For a second everything was completely okay. She laughed and he was thankful he walked through that gate. She laughed and he fell in love all over again. She laughed and he went back to sweeping.

“Thank you Greg.” She said. He stopped cleaning and looked at her, “Somehow, you're always here when I need you.”

He smiled at her. She stepped forward and hugged him again. He hesitated for a moment. The second she touched him, he gave up. He gave up trying to fight his better judgement. He finally wrapped his arms around her.

He hoped she understood how much he cared about her. How much she meant to him. How much it meant that she let him help instead of pushing him away. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed having her in his arms; the feeling of her fingertips on his back, her breath on his neck. He held onto her like nothing else mattered.

She pulled away and he couldn’t help but stare at her. He opens his mouth to start a joke but his eyes catch a glimpse of a bag on the her table, next to two glasses of wine. The bag had “Josh” written in writing so big, it was like the world was laughing in his face.

“What’s wrong?”

 _Of course. Of course it was fucking Josh. It was always fucking Josh. How did he always end up here? Picking up Josh’s messes. Clearly being the second choice to her, the back up when her plans fall through. Why did he keep coming back to her? Why was he still here?_ __  
  
”Greg?” she asked, bringing him back to the present.  
  
He looked at her. The panic on her face was heartbreaking.  
  
_Because Josh isn’t._

He’s here because whatever happened; whether it be Josh’s fault, or more likely, Rebecca’s. It didn’t matter whose fault it was. She clearly needed someone with her and if Josh wasn’t going to be there for her, he was going to be. He was going to have to put his jealousy and bitterness aside, as hard as it was going to be. He needed to be there for this woman who is clearly a danger to him, but more so to herself at the moment.

He sighed and grabbed the broom again, “It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure? You look upset. Did I do something-?”

“Just hungry.” he gives her a small smile, “Why don’t you set it up while I clean this up?”

“Are you okay cleaning up the glass alone?” She spoke too fast.

“Rebecca,” He stopped her, “Just go warm up the cheese, okay?”

She nodded and walked away. The room is silent besides the sound of the glass being swept and of the bag shifting. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her rip the bag and shove the pieces into her garbage. He let himself feel a bit of pride, like she was ridding at least her night, of Josh. Choosing him for once.  
  
After everything was cleaned up, curtains were hung, and the food was ready, Greg let himself join Rebecca on the couch. He took the remote and started flicking through channels.

“Wait stop there!” Rebecca shouts.

He clicked back a channel, “A Jeopardy marathon? Really?”

“I like seeing what I know. I did go to-”  
  
“Harvard. Yeah, I know.” he chuckled, “Whatever nerd.”

He turns to her. She was leaning towards the tv, focused in like he wasn’t even in the room. She was also stuffing cheese covered bread into her mouth so some of the magic was lost.

He missed seeing her like this. Relaxed, carefree. It was rare that he found her not moving a mile a minute, or second guessing everything she said. She liked to try to hide it, but he could always feel the occasional second of hesitation before she spoke.

“You look like you haven’t eaten in months, calm down woman.”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, take some. You said you were hungry.” She shook her hand vaguely in the direction of the food, without breaking away from the screen.

Greg wasn’t sure what tonight was going to mean for their relationship in the long run, but he didn’t care. They spend the rest of the evening watching reruns of game shows and drinking wine. He didn’t regretting staying and being there for her. When she fell asleep on his shoulder, he let her, but wasn’t sure if it was more for her or him.


End file.
